Walking Dead:Outbreak T2
by FasteningMean
Summary: Submit your OC for this Story (PM them to me). after an accident a high school teacher wakes up to a new world where the living dead now rule now he along with other survivors must work together if they want to survive.Update:just want to mention there is no deadline ill incorporate OCs however i can
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The way the world ends

"Hello students welcome to your first day at our beloved Waukegan High School I am your History teacher and you may call me Mr. Donovan but if you want to know a little bit about my history ill tell you My full name is James Donovan I was born in Chicago raised in this very town I attended Chicago University after my high school years after I graduated university I decided to become a high school teacher so lets start the class getting to know each other first well shall we" a young man in his late twenties with a Black unbuttoned Jacket with a white Buttoned shirt and red tie underneath was speaking in front of an empty seat of chairs

"no that sounded way too dramatic lets start over" James was speaking to himself while grabbing his black straight short hair

"I see your doing fine with the class Mr. Donovan" a middle aged man in his Fifties walked in the empty classroom

"Sorry Mr. Daniels I was practicing of what I'm gonna say in front of my new students" James said nervously

"well the students are obviously gonna be scared its their first day of school so you shouldn't worry about it too much" Said Mr. Daniels

"I know but I don't like screwing up Mr. Daniels" James said

"ah please stop being so respectful the school year hasn't even started please Call me Larry" Mr. Daniels said reaching his hand to shake it and as instinct he shook it

Then Jims Cellphone rang he reached it and answered

"Hello" James said , it was a call from the hospital telling him about his younger Brother being Injured

"wait what, what happened" james asked in shock the hospital explained

"all right I see , ill get there as soon as I can" James started to go through the door

"What happened?" asked Larry

"its my younger Brother he ended up in the Hospital something about a bite , can you get somebody to cover for me in 1st and 2nd period?" Asked James

"yeah sure" said Larry Assuring James

"Thanks Larry" and with that James head out of the building and into his car he started the engine as soon as he started Driving to the road he heard the radio give an emergency broadcast

"People of Waukegan please do not be alarmed there are Signs of a nation wide epidemic please remain at your houses do not go outside at all until the situation has been contained" the radio said then the radio repeated its broadcast James was too focused on the radio to notice what was in front of him an apparently disfigured man with most of his Body his clothes torn and Dirty but as soon as he looked back it was too late he turned the car sideways to avoid hitting the person that was jaywalking down the road and flipped the whole car knocking him out unconscious

**A/N And I am back sorry for anybody who has been following me (which is like none I think) but theirs been some trouble lately its incredibly complicated and I don't want to talk about it but for anyone who has Been following my Gurren Lagann Fanfic That is officially on Hiatus sorry for anyone who has been following the story but I was very disappointed in how I handled the story especially the beginning and I was thinking of deleting that story so I could make a new version of it with a better beginning and better dialogue so while that's on hiatus I decided to make an OC story about the walking dead and of course OCs created by you the reader so PM them to me I repeat PM them to me and if I like them enough ill include them in the main cast and the rest that I don't choose will stay as supporting roles and remember like the series anyone could die even my own character it all depends on the situation and if one of the main characters die I may replace them with the supports also there are a few restrictions like Characters should not have superpowers or ask me to let your character live im trying to keep this story as real as possible people with that said here is the form for your OC to be introduced**

Name: James Donovan

Age:28

Nationality: Caucasian

Appearance: (How do they look like please describe this in detail yes this includes hair color, Eyes , clothes just put detail) Short Black Straight hair , Dark Brown eyes , Wears a buttoned shirt with a Red tie and black pants usually

Likes: Teaching, History,

Dislikes: Idiotic People, his anger issues

Occupation (before the apocalypse of course):Teacher

Background: He was born in Chicago but moved to Waukegan at age 4 he was forced to take care of his brother when he was 21 when their parents died and he does care about him he at first teached in Romeoville High School but moved back to Waukegan

Personality: Usually thinks on the positive , calm, gets along well with other people ,some what sarcastic

Weapon Preference (Blunt or firearms just don't go way into detail with this one): Firearms though he prefers a Revolver

How do they act around others: Friendly though Hostile to people he doesn't trust

Family (dead or alive):Parents (Dead) Nicolas Donovan, brother (unknown)

Love Interest (just answer yes or no) that will depend

Other:

Name:

Age:

Nationality:

Appearance: (How do they look like please describe this in detail yes this includes hair color, Eyes,clothes just put detail)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Occupation (before the apocalypse of course):

Background:

Personality:

Weapon Preference (Blunt or firearms just don't go way into detail with this one)

How do they act around others:

Family (dead or alive):

Love Interest (just answer yes or no)

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

James Donovan had just awoken from his deep slumber once he opened his eyes he saw his whole car flipped upside down from the inside

"Aw Shit what the hell happened?" he said , he unbuckled his seatbelt and as he did he fell to a bunch of glass shards surprisingly this didn't hurt him but he felt an immense surge of pain in his left arm he dragged himself to the now glassless windshield and got up in the road he looked to the side of his car and it was filled with blood and guts all over it he then started vomiting disgusted at taking another human beings life, James decided to call for help he reached for his cell phone he remembered he left it in the car so he went back only to discover the phone had broken

"Great , just Fucking great" he then suddenly saw smoke coming from a walking distance and he gone towards it , when he got there he saw a Police car that crashed into a tree the branch had pierced through the windshield but as he took a closer look he saw that the branch actually penetrated the drivers chest

"Jesus Christ, Poor bastard" James then had an idea he could use the radio on the dead cop to contact for help the most that was damaged was just the windshield so the radio probably still worked but as he reached for the radio a hand immediately grabbed his arm , James looked up it was the cop , James was astonished the cop was alive but before he could say a word, the cop holded James arm up to his mouth the monstrous looking officer tried to take a bite of it , James resisted, the cop didn't even look human anymore his eyes looked like they were glowing a golden color and he acted like an animal his skin looked pale with some parts of the flesh rottened off, immediately as an act of desperation James grabbed the revolver that was in the bottom of the car floor and aimed for the Head

"sorry" James said in a resentful manner and pulled the trigger completely blowing the Officer's face off, James had a face of disgust of what he had done 'why did I do that he may have just been asking for help' James thought but as he was beginning to get up he heard rumbling in the trees and bushes as he looked he saw more of those things coming towards him he stepped back only to trip on a hand that grabbed him by the legs it was crawling and couldn't get up he was also apparently under the cop car

"what the fu-" James said startled he then started kicking the damn thing in the face but it had no effect so he had no choice but to use his revolver and shoot it in the head he got up and started walking backwards and tried shooting everyone that was coming towards him but it had no effect they didn't fall down like the other two if anything more just seemed to come did so he did the only thing he could ….run

James just kept running for a few blocks he was getting tired and those things just kept coming at him they were going to get him… as he was ready to accept his fate he saw a turned over ambulance and immediately ran towards it he opened it desperately and got in and just as fast and closed it he had gone to the back of the ambulance and sat down the whole back of the ambulance was empty he was safe , but for how long those things kept hitting the doors he may have to stay here for the rest of his life then the radio he carried started making noise James tuned it to the right frequency

"This is Gabriel Michaels of the EMT if People are still alive , There is a refuge in the Vista Medical Center East at 1324 N. Sheridan Road , please get here if you can there is no infection , I repeat no infection, please get here if you can" said the voice on the radio

James couldn't believe it there are still people in the world especially his old friend Gabe who he hasn't seen in years , but even with all that's going on he just his brother was still alive.

**A/N: the end of the first chapter is done sorry for taking so long I am still short of characters so if anybody wants their character in the story do not put it in the review just PM them to me , thanks for your time in reading the first chapter of what may be an incredible Journey of survival, tragedy , horror, and possibly romance so until the next chapter**


End file.
